Carter
by Crzy-Insane-Mental-Cyco-Teen
Summary: A bit of AU janto action. Jacks got a kid he doesnt know about. What happens when after seventeen years her aunt phones him. Tells him about her, how she's been caught trying for suicide. How shes a dealer as well as a drunk and a druggy. How shes just like him. How she looks exactly like him. How she used to flirt with anything and everything. Love good and bad reveiws. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This first one is just carter. The italicized is her thoughts, regular is her words, and bold is author notes. Enjoy.**

* * *

Nine years old...

_I could do it. It would be so easy. And then i would be free, no more waiting, no more pain stakingly slow years with no parents, only having an aunt who has to be gone half the time._

_"_So simple." Stood in her room, a rope in her hands, a stool under her feet, carter wanted to hang.

_But what if he did come, what if they both did? What if i just waited a few years..._

* * *

Eleven years old...

_Just one more step carter. You can do this, just one more step and it all ends, all the pain, all the waiting. _

"Just one more step, easy." Standing on the tallest building on 7C iantiae a planet shes known her whole life, carter wanted to jump.

_But if he was to come, and find that i was dead, he would have more on his shoulders. No, i will wait a few more._

* * *

Thirteen years old...

_It's so near, an end to my living hell. Just a quick flick of the wrist, one swift, clean little movement and its done, no more living hell, no more war torn planet, no more waiting for someone who wont show._

_Why would someone do this to me? Coz i'm wrong? Coz i wasnt planned? Coz i wasnt perfect? No. It wasnt coz of any of those. It was greif. I'm just a blip. A meaningless nothing. A imperfection forgotten in an endlesss timeline._

_"_Just a blip in time, left in his wake. One little movement, And i'm not even that anymore." There carter stood, in her kitchen, a knife in her hand, brought up against her neck, and carter wanted to slit her throat.

_But what if i'm not? Then the wait would mean nothing. I'll just wait a few more...just a few..._

* * *

Fifteen years old...

_I'll do it this time! Nothing to stop me! Nobody to do anything about it! Nobody...to care..._

_Aunt Kaitla is missing, assumed dead. Everyone is assumed dead! EVERYONE, EVERYONE SHE LOVES! I cant take it anymore._

"Cant take it. Just cant take it anymore.." she whispered, tears streaming down her face. Just as she went to lay down in the center of the road, a blonde girl pushed down into the grass on her back.

"No! You cant do that! He might come back!" And then the girl vanished like she'd never been there at all. She could wait a few more...just a couple...

* * *

Seventeen years old...

_Just do it carter. Just pull the trigger. He's not comin'! He's never comin'! I don't need to live! I have no point! I'm a waste of space! A waste of air!_

_"_I…I am no coward! I'm gonna pull the trigger." There Carter stood, in the shooting range, a plain glock in her hand, pressed to her temple.

"One."

"T...two."

"Three."

And then he was there. The gun dropped from her hand.


	2. Part 2 : How he got here

Jack frowned as his wrist strap beeped. He answered the call and a hologram of a skinny women in combat clothes appeared. "Hello captain. I'm Jarla Kaerine. You wouldnt know me. But you knew my sister. And she knew you were immortal. Euraina Kaerine, you two apparently had a thing. She was also a freelancing time agent. Stopped by the 20th century and came across a nice lookin guy from her century, trapped."

"I remember. She was called back...as a war sparked on her planet."

"Yeah. Jack...she had a kid...a little girl. But then...she died. I was the god mother. With no way to contact you until now. She got shot down by a blaster. It was quick though. So...now your little girls seventeen. And may be immortal. She looks like you. To the letter."

"Jack? Hello? Captain?"

"Yeah...i'm here...so, i've got a daughter whos seventeen, a total mess, and could be imortal? Right?"

"Yes. That would be correct. And this planets about to get ripped apart. I need you to come get her."

He sighed._ 'i just about had my life back together. And now this. Figures'_ he thought ruefully. "Okay i'll get someone to pick her up. I'm gonna need a date, time and planet coordinates."

"Okay, the planet is Nae-Rue-Con-Lye, and well, as its known on earth for being unsuitible for worlds this might be sorta far fetched but, were in the W5 star forming region. Our planet is so full of heat signatures it melts into everything else. The core of the planet has a center of molten rock thats about as thick as water, that lasts until you hit 150miles below surface, then its pure ice, then theres the regular earth like crust on top. Hard to miss."

"Okay. Where will you be?"

"We'll be on Kaeni,Nyka, in the main city, Icnisaera."

"Okay. He'll be there soon. Bye." He clicked the hologram off, slumping in his chair and tapping his comm.

"Yan?"

"Yep?"

"Could you come up here for a second?"

"Jack i've got work to do."

"This is serious."

"Okay." He tapped it again and walked up the stairs, going to jacks office and coming in without knocking. "What do ya need?"

"I have something to tell you." He perched on the edge of jacks desk, quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh...erm...I've got a daughter...one i just found out about...and shes gonna live here. Shes seventeen. And...half alien...sorta...well...they look human...everything human except the species has two hearts, and a body temperature of about 9°Celsius, or 300°Fahrenheit."

"Wow. I mean god jack. When is she? You know, getting here..."

"I've got to call the doctor to go get her, her planets a war zone right now." Ianto nodded.

"So, is she gonna, um, stay here? Or..."

"I...kinda hoped me and her could um...maybe...move into yours?"

"Oh, of course, sorry i didnt even think...i'm gonna be rubish at this though..."

"No you wont. I mean, your just shocked. I, on the other hand...well...i couldnt be a good parent...never have been before."

"What? You mean?"

"Yeah."

"Well i think you'll be great. Your good with David and Mica." Jack smiled a bit.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well you'd better call the doctor."

"Yeah. I need to get the phone number from martha." Ianto nodded.

"I'll get you a coffee."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Your welcome." He went to make it while jack called martha.

"Hello? Jack?"

"Yeah. Hi. I need his number."

"Oh, wow, why?"

"I've got a favor to ask of him."

"Okay." She gave it to him,said a quick goodbye and hung up.

* * *

"Martha?" Came a completely different voice.

"No, sorry, its jack. Hi, doctor?"

"Yeah. New me. So, what do ya need?"

"Uh...apparently i've got a daughter on Naerueconnye. I need you to get her. War time."

"Oh, brilliant! Congratulations jack! Brilliant planet too. So wheres and whens she at exactly?"

"Shes on Kaeni, Nyka, in the city Icnisaera. Nyrumkio(7th month out of 13)is the month, the 12th day. 5:00pm."

"Alright. And your date?"

"December 16th. 2:30. Oh, and please be on time."

"I will! I'm not that bad!"

"See you then."

"See ya jack." And he hung up.

* * *

The tardis materialized in Jarla's living room. "Your here for Carter?"

"Yes it would seem i am." The eleventh doctor said.

"Okay. CARTER? YOUR RIDES HERE." She called up the stairs. They winced, hearing bombs outside. A tall girl trodded down the stairs. She had brown hair cut at the base of her neck, shaggy and messy. She looked exactly like jack. Same everything, fasion sense included. She wore braces hanging at her side, a long blue button up that wasnt tucked in, unbuttoned enough to be considered cut low with a white tank underneath also cut low. Skinny black pants and leather boots.

"Hello. Your taking me to my father?"

"Yes i am. And i should say you look just like him.

"I get that alot. But i've got my mums eyes."

"Yes you do. Come on. Lets go."

"Help me with these would you?" She handed him a light carry on and dragged two suitcases behind her.

"Okay." He said enthusiastically.

"And whats with the bowtie? Hmm?"

"Bowties are cool."

"Ermmm... All righty then. Lets go." She dragged her stuff inside the box and put it down out of the way. "Wow you've got a bloody briliant ship!"

"Bye Aunt Jarla! Love ya. Hope ya win the war!" She called before they departed.

The Tardis materialized in the torchwood hub and the doctor and Carter stepped out and was met by the site of jack, ianto, gwen, tosh and owen waiting for them. "Carter, this is your dad, jack." The doctor said, gesturing to jack.

"Bloody hell i do look jus like you!" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah. You do. Welcome to cardiff."

"Yeah...this city is very welcome worthy jack." Owen said. Tosh swatted him on the arm.

"Its brilliant. You should see my planet." They laughed. "This ones still bloody mad it is!" Gwen said. They left carter jack and ianto alone. The doctor left.

She smiled. "So, were should i put my things?"

"Why dont we take an early leave today? Hmm, yan? Go to yours, show her around."

"Okay. Fine with me. Come on Carter."

"Okay. What should i call you?"

"Ianto. I should think."

"Okay ianto."

"Come on, lets go." Jack said. They all climbed into their car and drove to iantos.

As they got out and into the house Carter yawned. "God i'm knackered! Where do i crash?"

"We're converting the guest room into yours, its not finished though." Jack said.

"Mmkay. I'm good with anything."

"Jack why dont you show her?" Jack nodded, kissed ianto lightly, and smiled at Carter. He led her down the hall, and stopped in front of a door.

"So, your partner yeah?"

"Yeah"

"He's sweet. Keep hold of him. G'night daddy." She said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek and watching him open the door. She went inside and fell bonelessly onto the bed. "Oh cool, its a water bed!" She giggled as it swayed and rippled under her. "Real cool."

Jack chuckled. "G'night Carter. I'll bring your stuff in in a bit."

"Mmkay. G'night." He switched the light off and closed the door. He felt ianto wrap his arms around his waist and sagged back against him.

"Hey. Why dont we go watch a film? Get take out, we'll get her pizza and save it for her."

"Okay yan."

"Go lie on the couch, i'll make us some tea."

"But-"

"No coffee jack, i want you to relax. Okay? Your really stressed out."

"Okay." Jack did as he was asked and layed down on the couch. Ianto came back a few minutes later with two mugs. He handed jack his mug, setting his own on the coffee table and laying behind his lover. Jack smiled and sighed as ianto wrapped his arms around him, snuggling back into his partner. He took a sip of tea, setting it on the coffee table. Ianto had already put the film in and jack pushed play.

* * *

When the film was half over ianto was lying on his back with jack curled into his side, one leg entertwined with his, his head rested on his chest and his arms wrapped around his waste. Ianto smiled, seeing jack asleep. Jack was adorable when he slept.

"Hey he asleep?" Came a soft whisper.

"Yeah." He whispered back. Seeing a ruffled, bleary eyed carter in the doorway.

"Mmkay. Any pizza left?"

"Yeah, we got a box for you, its in the fridge, your names on it.

"Mkay. Thanks. Ya know. You two look real cute tagether.

"..." he blushed and she giggled quietly, going to the kitchen and getting her pizza. "We thought you might like what jack gets so thats what we got you." He whispered.

"Briliant, my favorite." She whispered upon looking in the box. "Thanks." She went to her room.

Ianto woke jack and they both went to bed, just sleeping for once.


End file.
